Sherlock Meets Shinichi
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: When Sherlock takes the case of one Shinichi Kudo's disappearance, more things happen than one story can really tell. KaiShin SherlockJohn Rating may go up as fanfic goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Meets Shinichi  
><strong>**Prologue**

"You wouldn't be interested on a little trip now would you John?"

Sherlock smirked from his spot at the door to their flat. He stood in all his glory, smugly looking at his flat-mate with a childish glee that almost seemed cynical had it not been for John's vast knowledge of all things Sherlock Holmes. Living together has its advantages after all.

"And where would we be going this time Sherlock?" Not even turning his eyes away from the news paper he was reading, John answered his partner's question with a question of his own. This didn't dampen Sherlock's excitement in the slightest as he strolled forward and ripped the paper right out of John's hands.

"What the-! Hey!" John tried to protest and stand up to face his flat-mate, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down to the lounge chair and firmly keeping him there.

John snorted softly, but let it go, turning his eyes up to Sherlock's face. "And what have you found this time Holmes? Where are we going?" He questioned exasperatedly. He knew Sherlock would drag him one way or another, and he'd learned over his years with the man that it was better to bend to the great consulting detective's whims and avoid the pestering headaches that follow defying or questioning him.

Sherlock's expression never changed as he stared down at his friend, noting silently that his eyes were slightly red and his lips were chapped. John's skin was dry and his beard was slightly grown meaning he hadn't left this spot since Sherlock had left last night, meaning nine or ten hours ago.

"Have you been waiting here since I left last night?" Sherlock's face took a thoughtful look, but the pleasure in it was unmistakable.

John paused, expression closed off and emotions on lock and key. It wouldn't do to show a master detective all your cards now would it?

"Well yes. You informed me that you would not return until evening the next day and told me to await a surprise. I figured you'd look for me were I to go to my rooms, and I'd much rather confront you in a state of awareness not bordering mindless." John stated plainly, keeping his tone tight.

Sherlock filed that away for a moment before smirking again, his facing going back to the old, smug feature.

"It has happened, Dear Watson. I have been called away to Japan to solve the murder of a teenage detective. This teenager that was murdered was rumored to be a detective just as great if not better than I, is that not fantastic?"

John was lost for a long moment, catching only the words 'Japan', 'murder of a teenager', and 'fantastic'. Eloquently, he replied.

"What?"

Sherlock sighed but smiled minutely at his longest term friend. He was pretty much used to explaining situations by now so John lack of knowledge was more endearing than it was annoying.

"The police force has failed to find his body. His parents are Yukiko Kudo a famous retired actress known world wide, and Yusaku Kudo a renown novelist who specialists in mystery stories, I should know, I have read his works. Their son Shinichi Kudo left for a date in an amusement park two years ago with his best friend Ran Mouri, daughter of wash out detective Kogoro Mouri, but has not been spotted, nor returned since. Local Japanese police think he was murdered, but no body has been found, and it is said that his best friend Ran Mouri received untraceable calls from him every so often. This leaves only one conclusion." He stopped his explanation and noted to himself that he had started pacing somewhere in between the speech. He stopped his steady pacing to look at John expectantly, knowing his friend would connect the dots Sherlock had set up for him

After a little while of silence, John sighed as he replayed the information he was given before opening his mouth to continue where he was sure he's friend had left.

"He is not dead."

"He is not dead!" Sherlock echoed him in a much brighter tone of voice than was needed and John had to release another sigh, should he turn into one of the murderers that he and Sherlock often encounter in their line of work.

"And what does this have to do with us?" John asked hesitantly.

The smile he received made him regret asking.

"Why, John. As a fellow detective, I must find this Shinichi Kudo and assist him in any tasks he is currently up against. My guesses are wide and the truth is not, so the only way to learn the truth is to find him ourselves, would you not agree?"

_Oh lord help me._ John thought before speaking. "How did you hear of this case? And how do you know he is facing anything at all? He may just be out of town. Why would we fly all the way to Japan for a case that really doesn't seem that interesting?"

Sherlock gently planted himself down on the lounge chair opposite John's, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined to hide the bottom half of his face.

"Yukiko contacted me a few days ago, saying she was in town and requesting an audience with me. That is where I was last night. She informed me of the absence of her son and her theories, but I could not go on any of those. I spent most of the morning collecting information through the internet and calling some of Young Kudo's friends." He paused again, allowing the information to register to his partner before he went on. "His friends inform me that he is not the type to disappear without a trace, especially not for this long. They also tell me that he is a fairly successful detective who has an unhealthy knack for attracting cases at random and solving them flawlessly. By this fact alone, I would peg him as 'curious' meaning he gets himself into trouble regularly. With this in mind, he is now absent from civilized society anywhere around the world for two years, yet still communicates with his best friends. This leads me to believe he is currently in trouble but has no way out of it. As determined by Yukiko's concern, I will find and assist him in any matter he may now be a part of."

John looked at his friend with varying degrees of confusion and understanding before he sighed again. He pushed himself off the lounge chair and nodded.

"I'll go pack."

The 'Sherlock Smile' that followed him did not go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One of my friends K-Chan is a big fan of the 2011 Sherlock series, and she had me watch all three episodes and I have to admit, Sherlock and John all the way. So I got this idea from browsing through fanfics on this site, and I was like "I'll do a KaiShin one" so here is the prologue. If you want more, you've got to comment. Otherwise I stop writing. got it readers? good. Now feed me comments, I'm hungry.**


	2. Chapter 2

His breath was leaving him in harsh puffs, his legs pumping to take his small body up the tower before the main event made his exit into the night. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it in time.

Ran had come along this time, and it was never pleasant when she attended, especially with her motherly nature refusing to let Conan anywhere out of her sight. Still, he was lucky to have gotten away from her the way he did. That pink and purple gas could have knocked him out to if he hadn't expected something like that from the thief.

"Kid!"

His voice was rough and desperate, but that was only because he couldn't catch his breath. It got the desired affect and the man clad in white standing at the edge of the building with his glider open and ready to take off into the night turned around and smiled brightly.

"Tantei-kun!" It was yelled excitedly, not the reaction Conan had really hoped for, but it wasn't anything new. So with only a seconds hesitation he pushed the button on his belt and violently kicked the soccer ball at the man's back.

If it had not been for the glider, Kid would not have gotten hit. As it was, the ball caught the edge of his glider, throwing one shoulder forward.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kid pouted as he teetered on the edge of the building, but never falling. The magician/thief had excellent balance after all and Conan smirked to himself.

"Neither is stealing." Conan throw back rolling his eyes at the hurt look on Kid's face.

"I'm only looking for something. See?" He tossed his newest conquest up into the air, a red jewel with a slight shin to it. "This isn't it though, so here!" A quick movement of his hand had the stone flying towards Conan, who caught it easily enough but he had to take his eyes from the thief, and that was his mistake.

As he caught the stone, Kid allowed himself to fall backwards, right off the edge and into the open air. Conan cursed and got another soccer ball ready but the thief was already in flight.

This exchange had been one of their shortest to date. Damn Ran, she should have just let him come alone, that way he would have been up here long before Kid and they could have talked more before the grand escape.

"I'm surprised."

The voice started Conan and he whirled around coming face to face with a smiling man with curly brown hair and round brown eyes. Clearly not Japanese, but his speech was perfect. Conan leered at the man as he backed up a bit, keeping the soccer ball that was originally meant for Kid at his feet so he could take the shot if need be.

"Who are you?"

The man just smiled wider. "I believe the question is, who are _you_ Mr. Conan Edagawa? Or should I say Shinichi Kudo?"

Conan froze in his place, eyes going wide and unbelieving. No way, simply no way. The man didn't stop speaking though so Conan struggled to focus.

"I am Sherlock Holmes, I've been in Japan for the past two weeks. You are a very difficult man to track Shinichi, I must admit, even I had a bit of trouble."

Sherlock…Sherlock Holmes, as in the fictional character Sherlock? That Holmes?

"You're lying." Conan bit out with grit teeth. "Sherlock Holmes isn't real!"

The man's smile didn't falter but he did raise an eyebrow. "Well yes, that Sherlock Holmes was. A creation from the great Conan Doyle, I however, am very much reality."

"Damnit Sherlock! When someone says 'wait' one is expected to allow the other to catch up!"

Conan's eyes went from the curly haired man who claimed to be Sherlock Holmes to a man, slightly smaller in height with a slight limp and light brown hair and eyes.

"Let me guess, John Watson?" Conan snorted and rolled his eyes. The man frowned at him.

"How do you know my name?" The man asked, and then looked up at the one with darker hair before looking back at Conan. "You aren't like him are you? A detective who knows all from one glance. I apologize, but I can only take one of him at a time."

Conan glared at the two, backing up more.

"You've got to be kidding me! Who are you guys really?"

The Sherlock-wanna-be narrowed his eyes a bit, but his smile was still there and Conan suddenly felt like he was under a microscope. It was unnerving.

"Shinichi Kudo." The man started. "A.k.a Conan Edagawa, son of Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo. A respectable detective within Japan, known as the modern Sherlock Holmes and The Great Detective of the East. Clearly a very talented football player by your shot a little while ago, you are also very curious by nature. You are also obviously under very difficult circumstances, possibly dealing with an illegal organization since you have refused to go to the police, I believe this organization may have a hand in the authorities. You live with a childhood friend who's father has recently been getting a lot of attention due to his ability to solve cases in a state of near sleep, probably because if he were awake you couldn't use him as a puppet now could you Kudo?"

Conan stared, long and hard. "How do you know all that?"

The guy named John was wide eyed looking at Sherlock and back at Conan once again. "You're kidding? This is him? I thought you said he was a teenager!"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, quite unusual, but this child is a teenager."

John closed his eyes and tried some deep breathing exercises, it must have worked because his shoulders relaxed. "Repeat that sentence and actually listen to it this time."

Conan frowned at the two as he eyed them up. They looked normal, neither looked Japanese and when talking to each other they had a British accent, not that Conan hadn't deduced they were British before.

"This child is Shinichi Kudo. He is the one we've been looking for, and this would explain why it has been so hard to find him, and why people believe that he is dead or murdered. It makes perfect sense. Hiding in plain sight, but chances are he did not do it to himself, no one would want to go back to being a child, especially an intelligent detective at constant praise by the media. No, he was forced into this state, probably by the same organization he now hides from. That may be why he has not told his identity to anyone. But look at him John, the picture Yukiko gave us is this child in ten or so years."

Conan started. His mother? She had shown these men pictures?

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Conan asked in confusion. No longer believe these men would hurt him. If they had wanted to, they could already have done it, they were on a roof, he was up against a corner and there were no witnesses. Obviously these men weren't from the Organization, but that didn't do much for Conan's edge.

John sighed as he looked at Conan. "She wanted us to find you. Or your killer. Whichever it turned out you were."

Conan furrowed his brows. "Why would she do that, she knows that I…"

"She is aware of your survival, and probably your circumstances. That is why she came to me with the story of your disappearance. Oh, very smart woman isn't she, your mother?" Sherlock laughed a bit and brought his hands to his face. "She knew the probabilities of me taking a case with no interesting twists, so she cried on my shoulder for hours to get me here, in Japan."

Conan frowned deeply and shook his head. "Well she always was a good actress, but it's hardly the point here. No matter what my mother believes, I don't need the help of British detectives who are named after fictional characters." He was being snappish, he knew it well, but he'd lost his thief without much time to speak to him and Conan was still angry about it.

Sherlock's eyes traced the kid's frame and it was so unnerving. "Mr. Kudo, I'm incline to believe otherwise. Your situation as it is, is getting you nowhere closer to the Organization. We will be in Japan for as long as it takes, if you would like to contact either of us, we will be around." Then, with nothing but that as a goodbye. Sherlock Holmes walked away, followed much slower by a very confused John Watson.

They left Shinichi Kudo AKA Conan Edagawa, up on the roof both pissed off, confused, and very very curious.


End file.
